De Risas Incontrolables
by Noah Blacky
Summary: "Ella era su más hermoso sueño, su más hermosa fantasía, ella era real y estaba con él, proporcionándole esas pequeñas y lascivas risas" [Kentin & Sucrette] [Contenido sexual leve]


**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

 **¡Tengo una encuesta en el perfil que se trata de ver que One-Shots queréis que escriba! Tengo un montón de ideas y me gustaría saber que es lo que queréis, como amo escribir que me manden peticiones no me molesta lo más mínimo. Por ello, os pido que vayáis a clicar vuestras opciones.**

 **En fin, ahora el lío, he decidido hacer un One-Shot, quizás os desilusione el final porque os doy expectativas de que va a haber algo más, y conociéndome... lo esperáis. Pero no, hoy no.**

 **De todos modos, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. ¡Disfrutadlo mucho!**

* * *

 **Título:** De risas incontrolables.

 **Resumen:**

 _"Ella era su más hermoso sueño, su más hermosa fantasía, ella era real y estaba con él, proporcionándole esas pequeñas y lascivas risas"_

 **Rated:** T

 **Géneros:** Romance.

 **Pareja:** Kentin  & Sucrette

 **Advertencias:** Para publico sensible hay indicios de sexo.

* * *

 **De risas incontrolables**

 **[** Aunque a veces pensaba que esto era un sueño, sabía que, un sueño, no alcanzaría tal perfección. **]**

Estaba acostada encima de él, ambos cara a cara, mientras soportaba su peso sin mucho esfuerzo, entrelazó sus manos por encima de su cabeza y sonrió. Kentin no paró de mirarla desde el primer momento en que entraron en su cuarto y tampoco podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Ella era increíblemente hermosa, ni en su sano juicio querría apartar la mirada de ella.

\- Hm, no me apetece nada irme a casa aún…-

\- No te vayas- Kentin bajo la voz con suavidad.

Sucrette no tardó en sonreír, desde que habían empezado a salir, el chico militar había sido de lo más dulce con ella y esto era probablemente lo que más le gustaba a ella de él. Su forma de ser.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente cinco meses en juntos y en el cuarto, en el cuarto habían dado un paso mayor, lo siguiente a los besos, los roces, las caricias, el libido. Y aunque ambos disfrutaban de una relación plenamente amorosa, el sexo contribuía un enorme papel en ella, después de todo sus hormonas no se calmaban estando cerca el uno del otro y sintiendo tal atracción. Y ambos sabían lo que venía ahora.

A Kentin le encantaba el sabor y el tacto de Sucrette, de igual forma le encantaban sus gemidos y la forma en la que ella demostraba su satisfacción, eso, y todo lo que le provocaba le hacían sentir una enorme satisfacción, tanto personal, como física y como liberada en forma de sudor y liberación de placer.

Sucrette empezó besando sus labios con mucha suavidad, sus labios devoraban los suyos y de vez en cuando mordía su labio inferior y tironeaba de él, jamás demasiado fuerte ni demasiado suave, de una forma increíblemente perfecta que lo enloquecía, de hecho, no le hacía falta nada para enloquecerlo, un simple roce de ella en estas posturas y su aliento chocando contra su cuello y sus labios lo hacían sentir desesperadamente erecto. Sus labios empezaron a descender hacia su cuello mientras Kentin la dejaba gobernar un poco la situación, así eran ellos. Empezaba ella y terminaba él por asumir el control por la desesperación y el deseo.

Sus labios húmedos y suaves se pasearon por su cuello hasta su clavícula. Su camisa había volado incluso antes de que ellos comenzasen con su calentamiento, y eso era porque ambos sabían que se acostarían hoy. Después de todo, estaban solos en casa del militar.

Kentin cerró los ojos, aunque solo eran besos, eran sus besos, esos besos que había anhelado desde la primera vez que la conoció, cuando ella recogió sus libros y lo defendió de aquellos matones, aunque le resultaba patético recordarse a sí mismo de esa forma, el simple hecho de haberla conocido compensaba todo, incluso la espera. Por eso estaba seguro de que no iba a renunciar a esos besos. A sus besos, a esos que subían la intensidad y a esas manos que se paseaban entre sus cabellos castaños. Jamás podría encontrar algo igual y jamás querría sustituirla por nadie.

Ella se separó de él y se miraron a los ojos. Kentin adoraba la forma en la que ella lo miraba, como se preocupaba por él y como lo trataba. Le encantaba su pelo, sus ojos, su ser. Le encantaba ella. Ella era lo único que quería.

Dio la vuelta a la tortilla y la dejó debajo de él, controlando su peso, no quería aplastarla y le gustaba mirarla, mirarla cuando explotaba, mirarla cuando sonreía y le sostenía la mirada atrevida y lasciva. Y por eso ahora quería mirarla, ver sus ojos.

Ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo acarició por encima, Kentin se mantuvo quieto, sabía que ella retiraría su camiseta de sisas negra y su collar, para que no la golpease en su cara, y aunque a él le gustaba tenerlo siempre consigo, prefería que no se hiciese daño con ese collar moviéndose en todas sus embestidas.

Como predijo, sacó su collar primero, más tarde, ella retiró su camiseta para dejarle con su torso desnudo al completo, Kentin sonrió y la beso con suavidad, comenzó a subir la intensidad, su lengua se colaba en su boca y le recorría de un lado a otro, mientras ella seguía su desesperado ritmo con la misma ansia que él. Y sabía que conectaban de una forma especial, que eran dos almas que conectaban de forma profunda y atrevida, que por fin estaban juntos y que ahora que habían conseguido encajar, jamás se separarían.

Kentin se levantó, sentándose y sujetando su peso en sus rodillas, y pidió a Sucrette, una vez sentando que se levantase con las manos, ella lo hizo y enseguida procedió a desnudarla de cintura para arriba, la camiseta de flores que llevaba puesta le sentaba muy bien, pero ahora mismo, le sentaría mejor en el suelo. Sus manos tiraron hacía arriba y se la quito de todo, ahora solo quedaba aquel sujetador que escondía sus pechos. Kentin procedió, pasando delicadamente y rozando nulamente su espalda, quito el broche y el sujetador aflojó. La chica hizo el trabajo y lo tiró al suelo con sensualidad, al menos ahora Kentin era todo lo que podía ver en ella, sensualidad, salía por los poros de su piel y por la forma de morderse el labio con picardía, así que ya no tardo en acostarla en la cama y enterrar su cabeza entre sus pechos.

Sus labios besaron el canalillo de la chica y siguió bajando mientras acariciaba los pezones de la chica, le encantaba el sabor y enseguida escuchó la melodiosa risa.

Siempre era igual.

Cuando ella sentía placer, reía, al principio se asustó, pensó que se reía de él y tuvieron un bajón increíble, Kentin se sintió desolado, pero cuando vio que ella sonreía y apretaba las sábanas de placer y pedía más, supo que su forma de expresarlo era con esa sonrisita tierna y tímida. Luego de hablarlo, supo que eso era así, que ella había disfrutado y que, intentaba reprimir esa risilla, pero que salía sola. Le juró que no se reía de él y que lo quería, que sentía tener una forma tan extraña de mostrar que disfrutaba. Por eso ya no era problema, porque le encantaba, le resultaba adorable.

Siguió besándola y siguió la acción, esta era una intensa forma de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Jamás la dejaría ir. Jamás. _Después de todo ella era el amor de su vida, su más satisfactoria y perfecta fantasía._

* * *

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido?_**

 ** _Yo he quedado bastante satisfecha, tenía la idea en la cabeza, aunque iba a ser más gráfica y más sexual, creo que eso lo reservaré para ninfomanía. Así que, espero que disfrutéis muchísimo de la lectura y de otros fanfics._**

 ** _¡Dejadme reviews para que suba más shots!_**

 ** _¡Y clicad en la encuesta de mi perfil!_**


End file.
